Fire is Catching
by moodyicecreamcow
Summary: What happens if both Peeta and Katniss and all the tribute where rescued?  What if Katniss was pregnant?  What would hapen if something could ruin it all?  This story of course ! My version of mockingjay
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note this is my first story so sorry for any mistakes! By the way Mockingjay never happened but Katniss and Peeta and all the other tributes where rescued Katniss is pregnant with Peeta's child. This chapter will be more explanation than action. I don't know if you can do this but I dedicate this to The Soggy Bug who's trilogy I just read and think it's awesome and totally inspired me! A lot of fanfictions have the idea Katniss loves Gale which I don't really like. Anyway I dabble(fancy word ooh) on a bit here I is he first chapter Let the Hunger Games begin(in a capitol accent obviously).Oh yeah and to people who haven't read the books you should and there are little spoilers in this fanfiction but lease do not let that put you of reading!_

Katniss's POV

I stood there in District 12 with Peeta. What have I done. I have ruined the lives of the people who supported me, who liked me . I must look a sight as I start having a break down on Peeta's shoulder . I know this because Gale asks

'' Katniss what has Mellark done if he has hurt you I am gonna come dome and break his neck.'' I was horrified at what Gale said, Peeta would never hurt me. I am about to give a angry remark back to Gale when Peeta puts his hand on my shoulder as if to say everything's going to be ok. I love these moments when we can just be a normal couple not a couple who survived not one but two Hunger Games. But It isn't long until Haymitch interrupts with a brute

'' Are you love birds finished ?'' I laughed as this reminded me of my first Hunger Games when he said You call that a kiss! I know they're completely different cause in one situation I knew I would probably die or have to kill Peeta but now I know I won't have to unless he makes another sexist joke to Finnick or calls Annie fat again (which I can defend him for we didn't know she was pregnant with a little boy at the time)! I may seem really happy compared to my normal grumpy self but that's because I am 3 months pregnant .But seeing district 12 like this makes me feel so depressed I did all of this. Quickly I tell Gale and Haymitch I want up I take the things I grabbed the stuff I got earlier and held onto the ladder.

Back in District 13 I was talking to Coin who was still asking me and Peeta to help with the rebellion for the who knows how millionth time. I don't know what it was but we agreed Peeta and I were to do the propo's . We started our first one today just telling them about our lives and how we will continue to fight to the death. In a way this war will end up like the Hunger Games only one side will win the other left to die and soon forgotten. I am soon going to tell somebody about my pregnancy, Gale. As the only people who know are Peeta, me (obviously), the doctor, mum (who took the news so well she bought us unisex baby clothes) Finnick,Annie and Prim . He is not go be very happy as he has still not entirely moved on.

I just told him the news can't decipher whether he is upset, jealous or angry or all 3. I sincerely hope he is not as I am so happy at the news and I don't want to let his jealousy ruin it. Now I am angry this is why you do not anger a pregnant women it has 3 million times the strength of all the peacekeepers put together. Finally he speaks

''Oh ok well I home you and Mellark are very happy together'' he spits out disgusted at my boyfriends name. So in rage I reply ''Well at least I am much happier than you'll ever be'' i shout then slap him and run out. And that is how a friendship ends!

Authors Note: Hope you liked it my first chapter ever eeek. Review please If you like this story or not I want to know your suggestions ,complaints (hopefully not to many of these but every aspiring writer needs critics otherwise you will never learn) and compliments

Get reviewing my little moody cows.

p.s what songs remind you of which characters


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I would like to thank to IllusionsOfBliss for such a helpful review and it was my first review thank you. I noticed how short my chapter seemed so I will try to make this longer this one will have more action. No hints sadly. In this chapter I will try to be more serious. If there is a beta reader who wants to correct anything please do!

Katniss' POV

I step outside the iron gates . I've been allowed by Coin to go hunting. It's been several weeks since I last talked to Gale his last words still echo In my head. But who cares I can't think about him now I get my arrow out and put one into my bow. I've spotted a small rabbit it's not much but it can do but it's outside the area I am allowed in but who care I enter anyway. All of a sudden it just runs away. There is no noise in the woods so I know he must have sensed something quickly I turn round to run back towards the gate but I can't I collapse on the ground I feel as if something has stung me.

My head is spinning round and round. Why is Prim setting fire to a tree. Why is Gale holding a knife covered in blood. Why is Peeta laying dead with a knife wound. What has Gale done how did he get out here and why is Prim with him. All of a sudden I collapse to the floor again Peeta can't have been murdered. This is too much for my brain. I pass out out on the floor, there is only so much a person can take. Thoughts of killing Gale pass through my brain he may have helped my family when I was in the Hunger Games but no one kills Peeta.

Next thing I find is that I am lying on a hospital bed attached to millions of wires. Where am I please don't say I am in the capital. The sight of Coin entering my room reassured me I am in District 13 .

''Where is Peeta '' I shout. Coin replies hastily

'' In the kitchen. Why?''

'' I saw Gale kill him.'' I say anxious at what she might reply

'' Nonsense Hawthorne is in the capital working with our spies!'' She responds as if I am stupid.

''Then what happened?'' I ask concerned.

''The doctors believe you were stung by tracker jackers and the poison caused severe hallucinations and then caused you to pass out.'' Quickly after we exchanged words she exits as if I have a terrible disease. Then the doctors come in and explain about how I was incredibly lucky to have survived and how dangerous it was to the baby. Oh no Coin probably knows about the baby now. Then it hits me what if something bad happens to the baby. Then the bad news come District 13 was infiltrated with secret spies that somehow found out about the baby!

Peeta's POV

I've finally been allowed to see Katniss she has recovered so well since the tracker jacker sting. She still has mild hallucinations every now and again but she is allowed out of her room now. Her growing baby is just about visible now as she is 5 months pregnant. In 4 months she is going to be the best mum ever. But if I tell her that she will just go on and contradict saying she is broken but everyone he suffered the Hunger Games is broken just look at poor 8 moth pregnant Annie . But at least now I know we going to be just fine. I wonder if people have told her the news about Gale or if they are waiting until she is less emotional .As it was found out her best friend is a spy. Well at least now I know he cannot steal her away.

I have a surprise for Katniss for when the baby is born I asked Coin (who was surprised to learn Katniss is pregnant) if she had a room I could turn into a nursery for the baby of course this came at price of giving baby photos for a propo but it was worth it. I've got a cupboard to store all the baby clothes and I got some baby clothes . Today I am finding out the gender of the baby from the doctor I don't care how many times Katniss insists it's better a surprise I must know what colour to paint the wall and what to put on the cake (finally an excuse to paint the wall and bake a cake obviously Katniss cannot know or she will get very mad)

'' Please doctor I want to know the gender of the baby '' I practically plead

'' All right except no telling Miss Everdeen '' he replied. He whispers the answer into my ear ad walks away without me having time to thank him. I have to finish the room.

Katniss POV

Peeta has been allowed to come visit me now. But I know he is hiding something as he seems to be avoiding talking about the baby. I wish he would tell me but knowing Peeta he won't. Instead he takes me to a room and makes me put a blindfold on before the doctors realise I am missing. When I open my room I find the bottom half is a pale green with the top sunset orange colour. It's both of our favourite colours. The green represents the grass and the sunset represents the sky I guess it takes a lot of effort for me not to reduce into tears. Instead I just muttered a thank you.

We quickly rushed back to the hospital no one had realised I had left. Peeta said goodbye and asked the doctor when I was coming out of the hospital. The doctor said on April 4th which was less than a week away. After Peeta left I was told by the Doctor I had a visitor.

Authors Note I know it's only a little longer but at least I hope the quality is more exciting than the last one which was a bit boring I have to admit. The baby was going to be a girl but I can't decide on any names so please if you have a really good boy or girl name please tell me I know this is a little in advance but I really need to know for my plan. Did you like the nursery part I thought maybe since it was a girl to make them pink but that would be silly as Katniss doesn't want to know the gender and I am still not sure what gender to choose. Is there anything you really hated or disliked or is there anything you loved please tell me. Don't forget to review please!


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: I just wanted to let you know that over the 2nd week of half term (if you are in America that's the 9th to roughly the 14th or 15th of April) I will be in France where I may or may not have internet and that is if I am allowed to bring my laptop. But otherwise I still have a week to post as many as I can. If any of you think it is pretty pointless do not worry there will soon be a point to all of this! Baby names for their child anyone so far my favourites are for the girls Celosia ,Seraphina or Blaze and for a boy Aden, Blaise,Kenny If there are any others you prefer PLEASE tell me. Katniss may seem OOC but remember she Is pregnant._

_Chapter 3 _

_Katniss' POV_

I told the doctor to let in the visitor and in stepped Gale. I turned my head not wanting to look at him. Why should I he left to go to the capitol without telling me. He had a sorry look on his face so I knew I was going to feel guilty about what he was going to say.

'' I am so sorry Katniss I shouldn't have treated you like that or have gone to the capitol without telling you. I felt guilty about being so mean so when they were sending people to spy on the capitol to see if they had learned the news you were expecting I jumped at the chance to redeem myself I am sorry. When I found out that they knew I swore to protect you no matter what.''

I just sat there taking all this information in it wasn't until I realised how much I had missed my best friend that I spoke

'' Ok give me a hug'' and he did. I had my best friend back.

It has been a week since I was let out of hospital and so far I have only had about 2 mental breakdowns .Not entirely my fault though as the heart wrenching thought of having my son or daughter kidnapped by the capital is terrifying. I have a guilt eating me alive for me bringing a son or daughter to this terrible world we live in. The only people who has anything optimism about this are mum, Prim and Peeta. And even they the optimistic ones struggle to find good to this obviously now that I have him or her I am never letting her go! She will not suffer what I went through. Me and Peeta will be the best parents ever.

Prim's POV

I wish there was something I could do to help her. She is fighting against herself half of her says yes this is a good idea half of her say no. I would love to be an aunt and I know mum already has baby clothes secretly stashed in the cupboard. She is itching to become a Grandma and offer Katniss' baby the love she didn't give Katniss.

I wandered down the corridor one day to find Katniss and Peeta staring into a room! Katniss sounded like she was about to burst into tears so after they finished I went to look in for myself and it was amazing! The walls were a sunset and a green colour freshly glossed. The furniture has been painted similarly but it wasn't until I saw what was on the back of the door I was truly gob smacked. On the door was a painting of flames every single red,orange and yellow colour you could imagine with little bits of blue . Then there was a picture of the boy with the bread I knew what this represented it was Peeta and my sister. This was probably the most romantic thing Peeta had done for my sister even if it for the baby. When I turned around to leave in fear of actually crying myself I saw Peeta probably admiring his handy work. When he spotted me he said in a surprised tone

"Oh I didn't see you there Prim! Do you like it?"

" Yes it is magnificent" I replied in a mock capitol voice

" hush Plutarch might hear us last time me and Katniss did this he got so mad. Anyway if you want to sound like the capitol and I know I've spent a long enough time there you need to sound extremely posh very much unlike their attire. "He responded. We then spent a bit of time talking and mocking other accents.

Annie's POV

Oh my god my water just broke

''Finnick, Finnick FINNICK'' I screamed it was no use no one came until a nosy Katniss popped her head through the door.

''Quickly your water just broke come on let me take you to the hospital.''

I am rushed to the hospital this can't be happening it's a week or 2 early. When we arrive all the doctors just stare at me and Katniss. Until one doctor takes me to the labour room. Then in runs an out of breath Finnick. His hand secures itself around mine. After a while the contractions start getting to painful. The doctors help me and a lovely baby boy is born.

_Authors Note :Yay a little baby. Well hopefully this was a better chapter I don't know if the length was better or worse to you guys but I like this sort of length it's easier to write. Do you want to know the name of the baby? You'll just have to wait mwa ha ha ha ha. My evil laugh. I am joking I am not evil or so you think! Anyway silliness aside for a momentum did you like it please review. Don't forget to tell me your favourite baby names for Katniss. REVIEW or else mwa ha ha ha ha. _

_Bye bye._

_p.s can any one tell me how to get a beta reader_


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note :sorry for not posting for a couple of days. Well again baby name ideas for Katniss' . Oh and have you seen a video by the Hillywood team it's a hilarious (maybe it is just me) video. Based on the tribute interviews in the film. I am sorry I haven't written for ages. Who is your favourite character. I know Prim will seem slightly OOC but I always thought Prim would be more of a teen.

Chapter 4

Katniss' POV  
>It had only been a week or two since the birth of Annie's dear little son Rayne but I they have already sent out formal invitations to there wedding!And I am a bridesmaid and Peeta is best man<br>Dear Mr Mellark and Miss Everdeen (and baby) ,  
>You are cordially invited to the marriage of Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta. It will be held in the Grand Hall level 3 at 5pm on Wednesday. Bridesmaids, best man and the flower girl are asked to dress in district four related clothes. Guests may also do this if they wish.<br>Annie and Finnick  
>P.s Peeta I love the cake (from Annie)<br>I loved how Finnick wrote all the invitations in his lovely curly handwriting and added a personal message at the bottom of each one. Peeta is busy in the kitchen preparing for Annie's wedding. For these two weeks all he has done is make a cake but it's not like I am jealous of the cake . Anyway me and Prim have been shopping (well mostly her I just stand and say compliments) and making promos. I am sick and tired of Pulrach's stupid capitol accent. Now I have to go shoot another one then go shopping with Prim again.

I arrive promptly at the shops where Prim seems to be waiting.  
>" Come on then " she says in an inpatient voice.<br>" Why such a hurry" I reply  
>" You need to find a maternity bridesmaids dress I need to find a flower girl dress and then I need to get to my date" Then her normally pasty cheeks go scarlet red as if she blurted out top secret information.<br>" Two things. Aren't you a little old to be a flower girl your 14 and secondly what date? With who?"I ask curiously.  
>" Finnick and Annie said the knew no one else who could do it. And none of your business, nosy!" She replied in a semi-harsh tone. Once we got our outfits I joked around and said I will find out Primrose Everdeen just you see to which she looked very awkward about.<p>

The ceremony was magic. The bridesmaids looked beautiful and Prim looked cute walking down the aisle holding a little Rayne who was dressed in the dearest baby suit ever  
>Finnick and Annie look so happy together I couldn't help but think. She looked marvellous in Cinna's creation and Finnick looked like the young Finnick from his Hunger Games in Peeta's suit.<p>

It was time for the slow dancing so time to spy on my little sisters date. You know normal big sister snooping. Suddenly someone popped their hand on my shoulder I couldn't help but want to say shush I spying on my sister. I was soon snatched away and whisked onto the dance floor by Peeta. He whispered to me how spying on my 14 year old sister wasn't right but I didn't listen I was to busy trying to see where she was. When I found her I ditched Peeta and went to dance with her. She accepted and we began to dance but I finally noticed what she was looking at and it was Gale dancing with Rory. I could just about make out that he was mouthing  
>" Help me Prim I don't know if he dancing or attempting to suffocate me!" Prim looked up when I started to chuckle quietly it was a known fact Gale could not dance. But it was when she asked if she could leave me to dance with someone else that I knew her date was with Rory. Thank goodness it wasn't some strange boy from district 1. I had to go embarrass Gale about his horrendous dancing and give them two some space. So I offered to dance with Gale. I joked about him attempting to murder his brother . He laughed and I could feel him laughing even more when I showed him Rory attempting to dance with Prim. We were just watching Rory accidentally stepping on Prim's foot, falling over at least twice and Prim scowling at me and Gale. I learned two things today Hawthorne's really cannot dance and Everdeen's all have the same scowl!<p>

Then it was over the ceremony was gorgeous , the clothes and decorations were outstanding but best of all Peeta's cake. It was a three tier aqua coloured vanilla cake. It was delicious . It was decorated with fish sugar decorations and waves. I could have eaten the whole cake if Peeta had let me but it was all share some will you Katniss. But otherwise the cake was just the best.

Afterwards I went to my mums cabin since I promised Prim we would having a sleepover. She let me comb her blonde hair and plait it into two. I painted her toes a light shade of pink to compliment her skin colour and I drew white lines going across the pink. She painted my nails black with red and orange flames. She asked about when my baby was due and how I was feeling and how she was amazed at the baby's nursery. I asked her about her job at the hospital . She is apparently doing a special advance course with the 16+17year olds to become a doctor. I sang whilst we both danced together. The neighbours were banging on the wall telling us to be quiet but we wouldn't be just continued our shenanigans. It was the best and only sleepover ever.

Authors Note : Sorry for not writing for ages cousins are over and we went to Brighton yesterday and London today so we slightly busy. I liked the name Blaze or Blaise which someone suggested. Please tell me your opinions . And please review.

Moodyicecreamcow 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Hi I am back from my holiday to France! I got to fly in the cockpit of the plane (the part with the pilots a lot smaller than I am imagined but lovely views . So do not worry I did not suddenly quit the story it's just I couldn't go on the computer in France. Thanks for those new reviews anyway enjoy.

Katniss' POV

I wake up to find Prim sleeping next to me. She looks so young and happy. It felt nice to make her happy even if it involved doing things I wouldn't normally do or like. It's just knowing how she has forever supported me it's nice to do something back. Still I know she will never have a normal life because of The Hunger Games but its nice to pretend to be normal. Still I have something to do. So I get up out of my bed and quickly make it out of the door before she can notice and get curious. I walk over to Peeta's compartment. I enter and walk over to where he is sleeping. I put my head right in front of his just his just like I did with Finnick. He was shocked at first but then he began to laugh.

We walked down hand in hand to the canteen where Prim and mum are already waiting. I sit down next to mum who looks awfully tired probably mine and Prim's fault. We start tucking into our food my portion is not very satisfying. I wish I could go hunting for some nice juicy game with Gale but according to Coin pregnant women can't do that. I hate Coin she gets on my nerves we need your for a promo Katniss every 2 minutes. And right on cue hear comes Coin.

'' Katniss ,Peeta we '' She starts until I interrupt her.

'' Yes, Yes we know you need us for a promo after lunch '' She quickly adds

'' Well not today we need you two to come see us after lunch but it may lead to a promo''

She walks away to leave us in peace.

Peeta's POV

I'm going to propose to Katniss. I know it's crazy but that's what we are known for. I've already got the rings. We walk to the baby's nursery to finish of some things once we get in I turn to Katniss. I get my confidence up and say

'' Katniss I've wanted this for a long time will you marry me?'' She looks at me astonished. I can not tell whether it's a no or a yes. But then a smile (which is rather rare ) creeps up on her face.

'' Yes'' She says with the slightest bit of hesitation. I give her a massive hug but not so much that it chokes her or hurts the baby. I give her the ring and she finally notices what I put on it. There is the pearl I gave her in Games. We continue as planned to move furniture and paint.

At lunch Prim happens to notice the ring on Katniss' finger so she quickly shows her mum and they start gushing over Katniss and me. Then Finnick and Annie join in. Finnick gives me a congratulatory pat on the back and whispers a good luck in my ear.

After breakfast we walk to Coin. Katniss shows her the ring but Coin stays unmoved.

''We don't want to alarm you but we think that the Capitol is planning to bomb us!'' We just stare at her in shock.

''What , why how do you know,'' I stutter

''Well one of our spies overheard a conversation about them planning we think it's because the Capitol audience are beginning to sympathise you and Katniss and your baby and they are starting to rebel against the Capitol. We think they are going to attack tonight ''

''Well we need to alert everyone else.'' I say

'' Well we were going to do that but we wanted Peeta and you to do it''

''All right''

We tell them all about it via Promo ( only for D13) the alarm is pulled and we all evacuate . Nearly 10 minutes later bombs start to drop. Katniss and I look for Prim and her mum. We find Mrs Everdeen but there is no sign of Prim. Katniss starts pushing through the crowd shouting her name. I ask Mrs Everdeen if she knows where she could be but she doesn't know. The bombing is finished and they sent soldiers up to see the damage and if they left anything above the District. Katniss is still shouting. The soldiers come back and hand something to Coin and whisper something. She beckons me to come near her. She whispers something in my ear.

Authors Note :Was that good not to rubbish? Any improvements? Back to school tomorrow so it will be harder to update but I will try. If I can't I will tell you. I love writing this so I really want to post the next chapter! Review please but if you don't it doesn't matter!


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Well my tests are in may so I have to revise. Stupid tests. I'm annoyed about not writing for ages. Well thanks for the reviews. Did you like the Hunger Games film?They missed out Madge one of my favourite characters. Are you excited about catching fire? Or the new director Francis Lawrence? Who should be cast as Finnick, Mags , Johanna so on please tell? Personally I loved everything Gary Ross did in the first film so I am wondering if Francis Lawrence can live up to it. Well he has worked with the cast and done some major films so I think he can. I'm interested to see how he will make such a long complicated film 2 hours but if they could do it for the Hunger Games the can do it here. Here is your VIC( very important chapter)

She is gone and their is nothing I can do. Peeta kindly told me straight after Coin told him specifically not to tell me for a couple of days. I feel like it should have been anyone but Prim. In all her innocent life she has never harmed a thing she wouldn't hurt a fly. I know that's why it secretly kills her when I go hunting but she knows it's for the food. I've bawled my eyes out and I haven't left the compartment for a week . I am terrified she may be dead already. Coin knows I know as she came to visit me and saw me crying whilst looking at a picture of Prim. She said she knew largemouth Mellark couldn't keep his mouth shut. Normally this would cheer me up as it's true but I just continued. She explained to me what happened about how she went up quickly to see if she could find some herbs and how the Capitol were looking ( they think) and decided to kidnap her and start to bomb. Then there was the orange flame coloured rose saying your next. Then she swiftly left after saying how sorry she was and how Beetee and Gale are planning an escape for them and Peeta is helping! Gale and Peeta in the same room ! Sadly Coin tells me to leave them alone.

I walk down to the room in which Peeta is working when I look into the room not sure if I have been spotted I start to hear shouting.

" Mellark go frost a cake!" says Gale and looks as if he is pointing to something.

" Meow grouchy if you think frosting is so easy why don't you try Hawthorne," shouts Peeta

" Both of you be quiet we are doing this for Katniss and Prim," says a reasonable toned Beetee

" I am doing it for Prim and Katniss certainly not that since I have been her best friend forever!" responds Gale

" Well I am her fiancée" replies Peeta

I peek further to try and see the looks on their face but that is when the say simultaneously

" Hi Katniss. "At this moment I feel incredibly silly they knew I was there so they pretended to be shouting. I mumbled a sorry and Beetee said something about it being a private room but I entered anyway. I looked at their elaborate plans but I was dying to know when they be finished so I asked.

" Beetee do you know when this will be finished"

" Three or four maybe five months at most 8 months"

" What. I'll have my baby by then"

" Sorry Katniss but the Capitol are expecting us so we need to find a way for them not to notice." he finishes before I run out the room go back to my compartment and start crying into a pillow again then I start to curse at Snow.

I drift off after a whilst. In my nightmare I see Snow torturing my sister dressed in white and she screams I hear the pain in her voice I start to scream no one hears me. I see them enter, kill Snow and get Prim but it's too late. They bring her lifeless body back to District thirteen. Me and mum are crying so much I run to the kitchen grab a knife and threaten to kill myself in shock and horror. I've seen children being killed but never did I imagine I would see my dear sister die that's why I volunteered to go into the Hunger Games so I would never have to witness my sisters murder. Then I find Peeta attempting to stop me.

I wake up with Peeta saying give me the knife Katniss. I hand the object over to him. He explains how he came to check on me and found me walking to the kitchen and grabbing a knife . We go to the hospital ( more like I am dragged there ) to talk to a doctor about my worsening nightmares. We come to see Dr Kia Codan. Peeta explains everything and Dr Codan starts to examine me . She the asks Peeta to leave in which he doesn't look to pleased about but he accepts. She sits me down to have a talk.

" Well Miss Everdeen or Mrs Mellark? You are in a bit of a mental state. Tell me what have you been doing lately?"

" It's Miss Everdeen for now. I've stayed in the compartment crying mostly " I say the last two words very quiet. She writes some notes and asks me

" I know it has been tough but we are going to get through this together. Now we need to find activities you enjoy, any suggestions"

" Well I like to hunt with Gale but Coin banned me. I like to spent time with Peeta and I like to dance with ..." I don't finish my sentence I realise I can't she isn't here. I burst out in tears. Thinking without thinking about Prim is difficult as she was such an important person in my life before Gale before Peeta before Madge.

''Well it's all right stop crying.'' I stop when I see someone official looking but when I look closer I realise that I recognise the ribbon.

''Madge'' I run out the room and give my friend a hug.

'' Darn it was meant to be a surprise, I knew I shouldn't have worn the ribbon. At least I can now stop looking like a doctor'' she says. She hasn't changed at all.

''How are you? How are your parents?''

'' Well my dad was in the Capitol and still is. But I carried my mum out of the building because Haymitch told me when and what would happen. And apparently District 13 had the medicine she needed! And I am fine you'll never guess who I went on a date with'' This stuff bores me but I pretend to be interested for Madge.

''Who?''

'' Gale.'' I stare shocked. How did she convince him? But no time for questions because Dr Codan calls me back in. We finish quickly with her telling me to meet up next week.

I wave by to Madge and go see Peeta.

Author's note: I know she sort of forgot Prim at the end but that is what is supposed to happen! Anyway no cliffhanger this time sorry, Well if anyone is confused or wants to offer help or advice PM or review. Bye. Please review. BTW if i write Haymich instead of Haymitch please tell me you know what i mean anyway. I love seeing where people are from like someone according to the traffic stats in Malaysia and Saudi Arabia looked at my story. Amazeball. Person from the furtherest away will be mentioned in my next chapter so please tell !No lying!I am from England but I love everywhere else in the world as well so do not worry no favourites.


End file.
